Naruto's Surprise Friend
by Vixen Uchiha
Summary: Naruto gets a new friend
1. Default Chapter

AN: I am crazy person, who want to try this. Flame me I dare you. No really I want some one to flame me. I mean here I am a yaoi writer, who is not get bitched at like all my friends. what is up with that. I mean I didn't even put warnings on my fics. My beta reader did that for me. Thanks xxSilverWingsxx. I mean what is wrong with yoai. I see nothing wrong with it. Call me crazy for wanting a flame but I really do. Long note well read and review my othere fics as well 

Disclamer: I do not own naruto. I really wish I did but as did not you can not sue me. 

Warnings: Yaoi, flame me, I DARE YOU 

--- 

Untitled 

By: Vixen Uchiha 

An: Okay I need a non yoai. I can think of none. sigh thems the breaks I guess. So I will do this 

--- 

"Naruto get out of bed already" Iruka yelled from downstairs. 

I just rolled over and blocked out the usual yelling, I'm not going any place today. I'm sick and my tummy hurts as well as my chest. I can hear Iruka walking up the stairs and down the hall to my room and finally knock on my door. 

"I don't feel good now just go away," I groaned as Iruka opened the door or tried to since it was blocked by my scrolls and empty ramen cups. 

"I thought I told you to clean." Iruka said finally getting my door open all the way open as he kicked his way to me. 

"Leave me be please, I don't feel good." I said pulling the covers over my head. 

"What is wrong? Training to hard for you?" Iruka teased I knew he was doing it so I did not bother to say anything to him. 

"Naruto" Iruka asked as I felt him sat down on the edge of my bed. 

"Hey aren't you going to yell at me?" Iruka asked. 

"No, can you please tell Kakashi-sensei that I don't feel too good and it would be best for me not to train today?" I said pushing the covers off my face. 

"You are sick. I go tell him you just stay in bed." Iruka said as he felt my forehead. 

After tucking me in he walked out of my room. I heard him leave the house a short bit later. Sighing I want back to sleep only to be wake up when my stomach started hurting again. I laid there till it stopped and tried to go back to sleep. But instead I couldn't get comfortable, after tossing and turning a few times I realized I had to go pee. Growling out loud I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. 

You know to do the usually peeing then plop back in bed to sleep and get better but I couldn't get it out. As I looked down I noticed blood. Shit I am not sick I am dying. I ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs and out the door. Iruka was with Kakashi on the other side of the town and bleeding like I am I don't know if I can make it there. 'Slow down kit I can help you' 'not now kyuubi' 'Kit don't take that tone with me' 'I said not now' 'look out'. 

"Hey Naruto what is the hurry," the fifth asked. I blinked at her as she pulled me to my feet. 

"You got to help me," I said. 

"What wrong" she asked me pulling me into a store. 

I looked around at the people in here with us before speaking in a whisper to her. 

"Let's go back to my place and talk," She said walking out and back to the hokage's home. As soon as we walk in and the door was shut I found myself in a tight hug so tight in fact I was sure I was going to have a bruised rib or two tomorrow that is if I was alive then. 

"Are you hugging me to death because you don't know why I am bleeding?" I asked only to get smacked. 

"I know what is wrong with you, and no you are not going to die, but Iruka may pass out when you tell him, follow me," she said walking into her bathroom. 

"Sit down on the toilet" she said opening the cabinet under her sink as I did as I was told. I blinked as she pulled out 

*~~*~~*~~*~~* 

Got any ideas of what it was?? Go rr and find out in next chapter 


	2. Surprise Surpise

Naruto's Surprise Friend 

Surprise Surprise 

I do not own Naruto. If you sue me the olny thing you will get is by school loan bill. I do wish I owned Naruto, but seeing I do not. There is nothing you can do about me writting. That is unless you want to flame me. But I will just take those a post them on my web page to be lol at. Now I am going to morn my fishes. Fred killed himself by swimming in to the tank side to much and George just died. stupid fish are spose to float when they died. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Things you the readers need to know to read the story better that I forget to put in the frist time. 

"talking between people" 

'talking between Naruto and Kyubi' 

Actions and thoughts are just typed. The thoughts are who evers pov it is in at the time. example If it is Naruto's pov then the thoughts are Naruto's. 

Kyubi calls Naruto kit 

people who know Naruto is really a girl are Iruka, Kakashi, Sasuke, The fifth and Gaara. will explan later how gaara knows. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Naruto pov 

I was walking home with a bag of things I would need to get this week over with. 'Not in shock are you?' 'No just a little surprised is all.' 'And just why are you surprised kit' 'You do not have to ask. You where there you heard what all I was told.' ' yeah but you should have know it would have happened some time or another.' 

'Well it is still a shock. I mean here I am a seven teen year old girl who happens to know morw about beeing a guy then a girl.' 'Oh just be happy that it happened when you where in the village and not out on a mission with your team' 'Just why is that' 'Don't take that tone with me kit. I will tell you why. I could have told you the basics but Sakura would have told you how every thing works and supply you with what you needed' 

'No way I would have gone to Kakashi before Sakura.' 'Just what does that pervert of a man know about women' 'A lot considering Kakashi is one' 'What!' 'You heard me now get I want to shower and change before I go back to sleep' I told Kyubi as I walked into the house 'I am not going any please till you tell me how you know Kakashi is a women and not a guy.' 'Fine Kakashi was taking a shower at the hose one day and she must have forgot to lock the door and I walked in on her. Happy now get.' sighing when I fell he is in the seal fully I pull out my other pj and put them on forget the shower I want sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Iruka pov. 

"Is Kakashi always this late?" I asked leaning now the same brige railing as Sasuke was "No he is here by now most of the times." Sakura told me "What is wrong with Naruto" sasuke asked me for the tenth time. sighing "Sasuke I told you Naruto is sick his stumich was upset this moring" I said "He is most likely fakeing to get attion." Sakura said Sasuke glarded at her "no I think he is sick he told me that he did not feel like training today" I said Sasuke just glance toward the house. I saw the worry in his eyes. " can not beleave I came here to quickly tell Kakashi about Naruto before class started. but see as I made to class and back all before Kakashi got here. I will be watching Naruto today." I said to Sasuke 

"Hello my little ninjas and Iruka, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked "I came to tell you that Naruto is to sick to tran today before my class started. And seeing how it started over an hour and a half ago. I went and told them they could have the day off. All before you got here to." I said as I started to leave. "Wait, um Sasuke, Sakura you two can take the day off as well" Kakashi said I watched as Sasuke jumped up to the tree tops and headed towards my and Naruto's house. 

"Come on lets go get Naruto some thing to eat." I said walking to the market place. I knew That Naruto would not want anything to eat but by stopping it gave sasuke time to look in on her. He cares for her I do know that but like a sister. I know that if something was really wrong woth naruto Sasuke would know or at least find out. I am after all Naruto trust him enough to have told him about being really a girl. I think Sasuke just Naruto just the same why else would he have told her about the crused seal. I think by doing that it helped him gain more control over it. 

"Think sasuke has had enough time." I asked Kakashi only nodded at me. We walked the rest of the way to the house nether one of us spoke. I watched Kakashi out of the corner of my eye. Odd no book, something must be wrong. I went and put the food up and walk back to the liveing room and saw Kakashi sitting down no the couch I was going to check on Naruto till I notced that Kakashi was sittng there crying. 

I quickly walked over and sat down "What is it? Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry." I said as I kissed Kakashi on the nose. I lifted Kakashi chin so that we where looking in each others eyes. "Please tell me what is wrong" I asked Kakashi just sniffled "I am crying because of what my doctor told me this morning" Kakashi said then I remeber Kakashi had to have soem test run I little bit back. I pulled Kakashi into a hug "What did she tell you" I aske dtrying and failing at keeping the fear from my voice. "The test came back positive" Kakashi said as my world went black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I am evil for stopping right there I know. but sorry I need to as you all something as readers okay. 

Here is your question. 

Who do you think as the readers of this story should I pair Naruto with? Sorry it can not be Sasuke or Gaara. They have bigger rolls to play in Naruto's Female life. I have some people you can pick from 

1. Haku 

2. Kankuro (Gaara's brother) 

3. Kiba 

4. Shikamaru 

5. You pick some one else. But NOT SASUKE OR GAARA. 


End file.
